pasaruconworldfandomcom-20200213-history
The Index
The Index is one of the ways of keeping track of all the works done here, the other being the Item Path. It is a set of three numbers that allow simple navigation. It is expandable by adding more and more suffixes at the end, as we will soon discuss. Other names that the Index has garnered (usually to distinguish it from other indicies) are UCN and Sol ag. Syntax The basic syntax of the Index is as follows: No. A'' ./- ''bb.cc$xxx.yyy$xxx.yyy$... Explanation * A'': This is the top-level domain and there are twenty of them. The differentiation between 9 and 19 are done with the ./- part, in which the 5th item is denoted 5.*, and the 15th 5-*. * ''bb: This is the second level domain and it deals with smaller denominations, usually a single, contained work. ** The 2.* (Literature), 3.* (Music), 7.* (Chess Variants) and 8.* (MSPAFAs) do this. ** In 1.* (Project Blanket-Fiction), 4.* (Fanworks), 5.* (Science), 6.* (Maths) and 9.* (Meta) instead accounts to a generalization of some works. * cc: A subdivision of bb categories. ** In 2.*, 3.*, 4.*, 7.*, 8.* and 9.* this refers to parts of a work, often a single document or a large span of documents meant to be read as one. ** In 1.*, this refers to a single document as well, but it's not really the same because conworlds are large swathes of standing documents with no overarching theme. ** In 5.* and 6.*, this refers to the fields of study, e.g. (for 6.*) Geometry, Number Theory and so on; (for 5.*) Biology, Chemistry and so on. * The Dollar Signs: These very low level tabs are dealt with by a case-by-case basis. Patterns # Those starting with *.* are public, those with *-* less so. #(*).99.* or *-99.* are almost always means Meta (for that one category). #(*).98.* or *-98.* always means meta if *.99.* or *-99.* are used for other purposes. Rule of the 97 The rule of the 97 ensures that there will always be space for future expansions. When a category first extends beyond ninety-six, for example (No. 5-18.* used in documentation): * No. 5-18.93 * No. 5-18.94 * No. 5-18.95 * No. 5-18.96 The next ones will look like this: * No. 5-18.95 * No. 5-18.96 * No. 5-18.97$$00001 * No. 5-18.97$$00002 And so on. Thus *.*.97 will usually be categorized as "everything else". It is not likely that any category will extend beyone No. *.*.97$$99997, but if so: * No. 5-18.97$$99995 * No. 5-18.97$$99996 * No. 5-18.97$$99997$$00001 * No. 5-18.97$$99997$$00002 And so on. Thus, it is garunteed that index numbers will never run out. Especially when bb numbers are involved: * No. 5-95.* * No. 5-96.* * No. 5-97$$00001.* * No. 5-97$$00002.* The List Below is a 900 × (300 × 4 × 2) = 900 × 2400 image map of most of the Index. This is the same as the Table of Contents. (Note: Under Construction for over half a year now. When am I ever going to fill in that last one? Who knows?) 9. Meta 0. Misc A deeper view Here's a list of links that explains each bb numbers, using them as the smallest unit instead of A numbers. */Chess Variants Index, the